


Brain Dumps

by AyVee175



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gravity Falls, Original Work, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A bunch of random ideas and bits of dialogue, But they're not really oneshots, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have issues, Just me emptying my brain I guess, M/M, My brain is a mess anyway, No particular fandom - Freeform, Not all of the fandoms above are ones I've had ideas for, So do all of my characters, Superheroes, Swearing, There will probably be some other fandoms that I wind up adding, but I'll get around to writing them, general badassery, no real plot either, oh well, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyVee175/pseuds/AyVee175
Summary: A collection of ideas that randomly pop into my head. Some of these may be developed into actual stories, some are just lines of dialogue I randomly think of, some are basically prompts or general concepts of a story or world, and some are fanfiction ideas that exist within an established universe or canon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"I've got people back home that I have to protect. I heard this academy was one of the best, but so far it's been a massive letdown." Olivia kicked at the ground, scattering small rocks.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Seamus asked. "It's near impossible to change Captain Gareth's mind. If he says he won't let you into his class, he won't let you into his class."

"I'll figure something out," Olivia said. "Captain Gareth may be stubborn, but I have an iron will. Mark my words. I _will_ find a way to get into that class."


	2. Chapter 2

"Saving the world is nice and all, and this is a killer outfit, but were the high heels really necessary? These things hurt like hell! And the miniskirt! Don't even get me started on the miniskirt! How the hell am I supposed to fight in this?"


	3. Chapter 3

And suddenly, nothing else matters, because it's just them, dancing on the apartment roof, stepping, turning, spinning, twirling, and they are the only ones in the world at that moment. They were perfect, and nothing would ever change that, not in that moment or at any point in the future, because they were meant for each other."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, when you put it that way..."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's gotten into you?"


	6. Chapter 6

He couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes were telling him that was his girlfriend dancing on the hood of his car, but his past experiences with her and her personality told him she would never do something like that.


	7. Dancing Queen

As she danced her pretty little heart out, pouring all of her pent up emotions from the past months into her movements, the rocks around her began to levitate, and the water began to ripple. Birds took to the skies when she reached the climax of the dance, the point where her steps, spins, and leaps were at their most powerful. She danced the final steps, her feet barely touching the ground, and ended her dance on her knees, with the fingertips of her left hand brushing her heart and her right arm extended out in front of her.

Suddenly, she heard someone clapping behind her.

"I'm impressed. You've improved a lot since I last saw you."

She recognized the voice, and her head whipped around to see her twin sister standing just inside the clearing.

"Hiya sis. Long time no see, eh?"

Her face lit up and she dashed over to her sister, tears forming in her eyes. She jumped into the other woman's outstretched arms, nearly knocking her over. They stood like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, relishing the feeling of being together again. As she let her tears fall, her sister pet her hair and whispered in her ear, "I missed you too, dancing queen."


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't seriously expect to badass your way through ALL of the guards, right? There are way too many for one person to take on all at once."

"They have strength in numbers, yes, but they also rely heavily on their leader for stability. If I can take her out the rest of the guards will scatter, then you guys can come in and help me take out the head honcho. Sound good?"

"Fine." The rest of the team begrudgingly agreed to the plan.


	9. Invisible Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few ideas that is actually, albeit very loosely, part of a fandom. Specifically, Venom. I just really like the idea of some kind of creature living inside someone's head and being like the imaginary friend lots of kids have. I still kinda have imaginary friends, and now that my imagination has expanded along with my knowledge in general, I have a lot more to work with when creating my fictional characters and pretending to have conversations or interactions with them.

"It's so fucking cold out here! Why is it so fucking cold?!" Ana yelled to no one in particular. It was early one Monday morning and she was waiting for her carpool to arrive. It was also early December, which meant it was very cold. 27 degrees Fahrenheit, to be exact.

 **I told you you should've worn a thicker coat,** Pearl chided. Pearl was a parasitic alien creature that had taken up residence in Ana's body. Pearl was also Ana's best friend. The alien's real name wasn't Pearl, but Ana could never remember how to pronounce its real name so she called it Pearl because its surface looked like one.

"Oh shut up." Ana rolled her eyes and leaned back against her backpack. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands and held them close to her heart to warm them up.

Pearl formed a little head and neck out of Ana's shoulder and poked it out of her hood.

**Brrrr.**

"Yeah."

Ana pulled out her phone and played around on it for a little while. Then her carpool arrived and Pearl retracted its head.

**Try not to die today.**

Ana chuckled softly.  _ Ok. _


	10. Wandering Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! I figured why not update this now because I'm bored and I think I have an idea. It probably won't be particularly festive but that's ok. I guess I'll just start typing and see what happens.

Ok so.

I have no idea how I managed to get stuck in this situation but I did.

I'm running for my life.

What am I running from? The Fire Nation of course. I've run into these guys before, I'm not stupid enough to go back to my village now that they know I'm a waterbender.

Given that I'm a waterbender, you're probably wondering whether I'm from the North Pole or the South Pole. I'm from the north. According to the stories my mother told me, she ran away with me when I was a baby at my father's request when the Fire Nation attempted to take our city the first time. I grew up in a small town in the middle of nowhere and it took the Fire Nation some time to get here. During that time, my mother has been teaching me everything she knows about waterbending and she brought a couple of waterbending scrolls with us when we ran, so I've been learning from those too. Most of what I can do is healing, but I've learned a couple of attack moves from the scrolls.

But ever since the Fire Nation invaded our village last year, it's been getting more and more difficult to practice. So, at my mother's request, I took my stuff and the scrolls and am now trying to escape my village.

Well, that's not entirely accurate. I already escaped my village, but I accidentally alerted one of the guards and now they know I'm a waterbender and I'm on the run. They're still chasing me for some reason. I'm not entirely sure why, considering the fact that I left in the dead of night and it's now nearly dawn.

I don't even know how I've managed to evade capture for this long. Maybe it's because the moon boosts my power. I'm toast when the sun comes up. Knowing this, I decide my best bet for outrunning the guards was to try climbing the trees around me. I have a decent amount of time before they'll catch up to me, and they were on foot, so they won't be able to use animals to track my scent. I turn toward a large tree and start climbing. I get up to a sturdy branch that should be able to hide me from the ground and slide down so my back is against the trunk of the tree. I catch my breath and close my eyes. My last conversation with my mother plays in my mind.

"Yuki, run!" My mother whispered frantically, trying to push me away from where she was laying on her bed.

"No! I won't leave you, mama, I won't leave you!" Tears sprang to my eyes. I didn't want to leave my mother behind. What would I do without her? Who would teach me waterbending? Who would sing me lullabies when I couldn't sleep? Who would take care of me when I had one of my episodes?

"Go!" She tried to shout, but it came out hoarse and she started coughing.

I realized that I had to leave, and she couldn't come with me. When I got to the door, I turned around. "I'll come back for you mama. I promise."

I left the house with a backpack full of supplies and the waterbending scrolls, a wooden carving for good luck, and a canteen of water for bending. I stuck to the shadows as I made my way to the outskirts of town, but as I was checking behind me I ran into a Fire Nation soldier on patrol. I knew there was no way I didn't look suspicious.

The soldier towered over me. "What are you doing out past curfew?"

"Uhm, well, you see, I was just... uh..." Shit. What should I do?

"You were just what?"

"Umm..." I gulped. I started to panic. I really didn't want to use my bending, but I didn't really have a choice either. Well shit. I formed a whip with my bending water and knocked the soldier down, then ran like my life depended on it, which, in all honesty, it probably did.

Behind me, I heard the soldier shout for backup. I ran faster.

I vaulted over the obstacles in my path and never stopped moving, even for a second. If I stopped moving they would catch me.

So yeah, that's how I got stuck in this mess, with no easy way to get myself out.

I hear the soldiers' footsteps as they run past my tree and hold my breath until they're gone. I contemplate my next move. The nearest village is at least a couple days' walk from here, and I'm still exhausted from several nearly consecutive hours of running. I should be alright to stay where I am for now, as long as I don't do anything to attract attention.

The sun is peeking above the horizon. It's the middle of summer so sunrise comes early. It must be around five in the morning. I figure I might as well get in a little sleep so that I can travel again tonight. I grab some vines form a nearby branch and use them to tie myself to the tree so I don't fall off my branch in my sleep.

~~~

I wake up several hours later. The sun is low in the sky; it must be evening by now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this turned into an idea that takes place in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Finally got that taken care of. I've been wanting to write fanfic for that series for so long. Also, I don't usually write in first person but I figured I might as well for some reason. Just a side note before I wrap this up, the main character's mother didn't run away with them because she's too sick.


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvanus has a question to ask his maybe-boyfriend, Chrysos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something cute that I wrote the other day. I thought it fit with the overall theme of Valentine's Day so I decided to post it! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Also, for clarification, Silvanus is a vampire and Chrysos is a naga (human torso, snake tail).

**Silvanus’ P.O.V.**

Chrysos was worried about me. I supposed I was acting rather on edge, but I kind of wished he hadn’t picked up on it so quickly. “Flower, what’s wrong? You’re upset and anxious,” he said. I could hear the worry in his voice, and it made me feel guilty about making him worry. He shouldn’t need to worry about me.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” I said, forcing a smile that we both knew was fake. Chrysos was no fool, and I could tell he wasn’t buying it.

“Flower, you and I both know that’s a fake smile. Something is bothering you. Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

I sighed. If I didn’t get this off my chest now, I might never get to see the love of my eternal life again, but I was really nervous. What if he said no? I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm my anxiety, and Chrysos started running his fingers through my hair soothingly. I could trust him. Everything would be okay. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s going on, Flower?” He asked. I could feel him staring at me with those beautiful molten eyes. I knew I couldn’t hide anything from him, especially when he looked at me like that. He knew it too. I took a deep breath and met his gaze. It was now or never.

“Chrysos, may I stay here with you forever?”

At first, Chrysos didn’t respond, and I started to panic, thinking I’d crossed a line or offended him.

“I-if not, I understand, I just thought that with my situation in the village, maybe-” I was cut off when Chrysos kissed me and chuckled as he pulled away.

“Of course you may stay here, Silvanus.” He smiled, and I let out a breath of relief.

I looked up at him and smiled back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. He kissed me again and pulled away so that our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes. “Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Chrysos’ P.O.V.**

Something was wrong with my Flower. He looked really anxious about something, but he wouldn’t tell me what was bothering him. “Flower, what’s wrong? You’re upset and anxious.”

Silvanus looked at me. “It’s nothing, I’m fine,” he said, forcing a smile. I didn’t buy it for a second.

“Flower, you and I both know that’s a fake smile. Something is bothering you,” I said, looking at him. He looked down. “Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Silvanus sighed, still staring at his knees. He started breathing heavily and his expression became anxious. I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down, and he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. “Yeah, I know.”

“What’s going on, Flower?” I asked gently. Silvanus took a deep breath and locked eyes with me.

“Chrysos, may I stay here with you forever?”

I was momentarily stunned into silence, but my Flower’s expression changing to one of worry and embarrassment snapped me out of it.

“I-if not, I understand, I just thought that with my situation in the village, maybe-” I kissed him before he could start rambling, chuckling as I pulled away and met his eyes again.

“Of course you may stay here, Silvanus,” I said, smiling.

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned in and kissed my Flower again, then rested our foreheads together. He closed his eyes. “Forever?” He asked.

I smiled. Tears of joy formed in the corners of my eyes, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. My Flower had chosen to stay with me, and I had never been happier in my life. I would love and protect him with every fiber of my being for the rest of our immortalities. My voice trembled with barely contained emotion as I responded, “Forever.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really romantic, but I figured I would post this too because why not?
> 
> Also, for clarification again: Ayla is a human and Mordecai Coraz is a vampire. Mordecai is his first name and Coraz is his middle name, but in this universe, vampires are addressed and referred to using their first and middle names.

**Mordecai Coraz’s P.O.V.**

When I opened the door to Ayla’s room and she looked inside, her expression was what I can only describe as starstruck. She didn’t appear to believe that the room was actually for her, and I could feel the waves of disbelief and hesitance coming off of her.

“All this… is it really for me?” She asked.

“Yes. It’s not the nicest room in the palace, but we’re a little short on space right now so...” I let my voice trail off as she took a tentative step into her room, gazing around like she’d never seen anything so wonderful. The room really wasn’t much compared to some of the rooms in the palace, but all the other rooms near mine were occupied at the moment as we were in the middle of negotiations with diplomats from Omiria.

Ayla looked back at me, incredulous. “Are you kidding me? This is so much better than my old room!”

“Alright. So does that mean you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” She exclaimed. However, I could sense that there was something she wasn’t telling me when her face fell a moment later.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, something is bothering you. I know you probably don’t really trust me yet, but please tell me what it is.”

She sighed. “I guess I just… I don’t really feel like I deserve all this. It’s a beautiful room, don’t get me wrong, but I’ve never had anything this nice just… given to me. It’s honestly a bit surreal.” Ayla looked down at the floor.

I felt like I probably should’ve been able to figure that out given what she’d told me about her living conditions. “If that’s the case, then you just need some time to acclimate, get used to your new home. It’s no big deal. I guess I should have realized that you’d need time to get used to such a change of scenery,” I said nonchalantly.

“Thank you,” Ayla murmured. She stifled a yawn, and I realized how late it must be and how exhausting the walk back home must’ve been for her.

“You’re welcome. Now, it’s getting late, so I’m going to let you get to sleep. If you need anything, my room is just through this door.” I shut the door behind me and walked over to a door on the wall to my left. “The door opposite this one leads to your bathroom,” I said, opening the door to my room. Right before I closed it, I turned around. “And hey, Ayla?”

“Yeah?” She turned to look at me.

“You do deserve all of this.” I gave her a soft smile. She smiled back and I closed the door.


	13. Dreams

"Elena, you need to let go! Wake up!"

"No!" She was crying by now, tears flowing from her eyes like twin rivers.

"Elena!"

"No! No, I won't go! Samson I won't leave you!" She cried. "I don't want to leave you!"

"ELENA!"

She quieted and looked up at me from where she was sitting on the floor. I knelt down in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"If you stay here any longer..." I took a deep breath. "You'll die. Your brain will become so used to this dream world that it will forget to keep your physical body alive, and the doctors are about two hours away from cutting off your life support."

Elena pulled me into a tight hug, and I slipped my arms around her and hugged back. "Will I ever see you again?" She sniffled, her eyes still brimming with tears.

"Maybe one day. But Elena?" I pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I _will_ look for you. I swear on my life, that I will do everything in my power to ensure we meet again."

"Promise?" Her eyes were full of hope.

I kissed her on the lips one last time. "Promise," I said as she faded away.


End file.
